Point of purchase displays are commonly used in retail settings in the form of posters or kiosks situated in the vicinity of the merchandise on display, such as motor vehicles on display in a dealership showroom. Due to floor space constraints, however, and in the interest of providing traffic flow around the vehicles, these informational displays can often be placed out of the way or remotely from the vehicle. In such a sub-optimal placement, the dealership loses the advantage of having the information in front of the customer. A poster or window sticker can provide some coverage, but the dealership might want to display something more substantial on the vehicle. Such a display should be properly supported on the vehicle so as to prevent damage to the vehicle.
It would be advantageous to provide a point of purchase display that is configured for ready and secure attachment to the merchandise, such as a motor vehicle. It would be further advantageous to provide a point of purchase display that is also adaptable for mounting to other fixed structure in proximity to the vehicle.